Talk:Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi's eyes = green? Open the picture on the left to full size and zoom in. You'll note that his eye is actually green.--B14 14:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed green, but the picture doesn't look convincing that it is in fact, an official colouration. Gold3263301 08:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The picture is legit. It is from the artbook All Colour But The Black and is also the cover of volume 13. The only colour pic I am aware of of Zaraki in the manga is when he arrives in Hueco Mundo and it is not detail enough to see his eye colour, so I think this is the only example of it that there is. If nobody provides (manga) evidence otherwise, it should be changed. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I double checked a physical copy of the artbook, and saw that it was indeed green. I don't believe that there is any manga material that can contradict this, so I say go ahead and change it. I believe a picture from that book is the same reason I changed Yachiru's eye color anyway. Mohrpheus 16:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Captains who didn't attend the Academy "Kenpachi is the only known captain of the Gotei 13 who didn't attend the Shinigami Academy (aside from Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who founded the academy)." I think that it should be "aside from tha Academy's founder Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and possibly Unohana Retsu" - Yamamoto stated that Ukitake and Kyōraku were the first Captains from his Academy and they on other occasion stated that Unohana is their senpai - thus admitting she couldn't attend the Academy. This information is speculative. "Senpai" is referring to elders. That alone cannot make the statement that Unohana might also not have attended the academy.--Gold3263301 (talk) 09:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup, we do not allow speculation on the articles, as per the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. 10:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Where is it stated (explicitly) that Kenpachi is the only captain aside from Yamamoto to not attend the Academy? It seems to me that that is the speculation. The wording is somewhat poor, I will review it but it is known that Kenpachi did not go to Shinigami Academy and since Yamamoto founded the Academy, he couldn't have attended it. However, as we saw Byakuya getting home schooled in turn back the pendulum, the weight of evidence would suggest he too didn't attend the Academy. So I'll reword the sentence. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Damage Resistance While the explanation was given by Kenpachi, it is not unique to him. Thus, it is disingenuous to say that it is a special ability of his. The section can be reworded, but I would think it makes far more sense to put it in say, the Reitsu article, since its entire purpose is to behave how spiritual pressure behaves.Neo Bahamut (talk) 20:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, no one else that wasn't a Shinigami has shown this kind of use with spiritual pressure. Only Ichigo comes close to demonstrating the same thing, and even then, only temporarily. Kenpachi is constantly protected by his own spiritual pressure, since he has so much of it. It's impractical to say that everyone can do the same thing, especially since not many people have matched Kenpachi's sheer amount of power. Gold3263301 (talk) 04:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Also it is simply highlighting something that has been shown use only by him. Yes every shinigami can potentially use it. Most if any have not. We list an Arrancar's cero if they have shown it even though they are all technically capable of it. We also don't list it if it isn't shown at all. Doesn't mean they can't just that they haven't exhibited it. This is notable because it is reflective of his personal capabilities no one said it was a special ability nor is that the criteria for being in the section, its just what he has personally been shown doing. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't Aizen able to do the same to Ichigo. He caught Ichigo's bankai with his bare hand, twice. But I guess Aizen never said it was his Reitsu that did that. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 16:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think there is much to discuss here. We don't usually list powers for people who haven't displayed it. No one really has said "oh my passive reiatsu is so great, you can't cut me!" other then Kenpachi. Even with the Arrancar and Hierro, only Yammy's Hierro was strong enough to injure Yoruichi when she fought him using hakuda, thus prompting Urahara to come-up with armour for her so that she could still use hakuda and Nnoitra famously proved difficult to cut. But really, no other character has displayed the "my reiatsu is so great, you can't cut me". The key point here is "passive". Per Ishida's explanation, Shinigami have to force out more power from inside them. It needs focus and effort and they have to conciously do it. Kenpachi is the only one who does not. So... moot point IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 11th Kenpaichi Did the recent Databook also reveal whether or not that Zaraki had defeated Kiganjo for the Captaincy? If so that makes him the 11th Kenpaichi.Umishiru (talk) 11:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Zaraki killed Kiganjō, Zaraki is the 11th Kenpachi--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Has it been noted somewhere on the article about his Kenpaichi number?Umishiru (talk) 09:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... it is in the history section but it should probably be in his one line introduction as well. I'll change it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reiatsu while sealed From the edit history : "it is said several times that his sealed reiatsu is still greater than an average captains" Could you provide a page for proof of that? The only ones impressed by his sealed reiatsu, were Ganju, a roughly Vice Captain level Ichigo, and Hanataro. Captain level opponents such as Tosen and Komamura were unphased. Zira1 (talk) 19:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Bankai: Not Achieved I find it a bit odd that Kenpachi's bankai status is "Not achieved", as opposed to "Not YET achieved" like it is with pretty much any other Soul Reaper who hasn't shown a bankai. The only characters who have "Bankai: not achieved" are dead ones, e.g. Kanisawa, Kaien, Miyako, Koga, Maki, and so on. So, do I have an okay to change it to "Not yet achieved"? Gmanzap24 (talk) 07:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC)